


I'm Sorry

by EmmyGracey



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, One Shot, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGracey/pseuds/EmmyGracey
Summary: Queenie Goldstein is gone, Leta Lestrange is dead, and Grindelwald's imminent threat is abated for the moment. But now Newt Scamander, Theseus Scamander, Tina Goldstein, and Jacob Kowalski have to think about all that just happened... and it hurts.





	I'm Sorry

“I’ve chosen my side.”

Newt and Theseus stayed wrapped in their hug for a few more moments. It had been so long since they showed any real affection toward each other, it was a relished moment even with the tragedy that just occurred. When the Scamander brothers finally broke apart Theseus walked slowly away.

Across the way, Tina and Jacob stood in silent shock. Their grief was still palpable on their faces. 

Newt watched as Theseus walked away. He was hurting too, but he couldn’t imagine how his brother was feeling, losing his _fiancée_. Newt glanced at Tina. She caught his eye and gave him a silent nod. He followed loyally behind his brother.

Newt found Theseus slumped against a wall around the corner. His head was in his hands and his shoulders shook as he cried. Sobs escaped as the resolve he had had finally broke, the weight of what had happened had finally hit him. It hurt Newt seeing his brother like that. He joined Theseus against the wall.

“I’m sorry, Theseus,” Newt whispered, his voice broken.

Theseus moved his hands away and sniffled. He wiped a tear off his cheek and ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath before he replied, “I’m sorry too, Newt.”

All Newt could do was fiddle with his fingers and look solemnly at the ground.

The brothers heard footsteps approach and reverted back to defensive mode. They stood up quickly, wands drawn, but it was only Tina. Newt and Theseus relaxed at the sight of her.

“I’m so sorry, you two,” she whispered.

Theseus’s hand dropped and he slouched back again, his despair returning. Newt watched as Theseus fell back before he turned back toward Tina.

Newt gently took her hand and walked them around another corner, just a building away from his heartbroken brother.

“Where’s Jacob?” Newt asked, concerned.

“A few buildings away.” Tina pointed. “He said he wanted to be alone,” she explained. Her voice softened, “Newt, I’m sorry.”

Newt shook his head. “No, I’m sorry, Tina.”

Her eyes began to water and she sat down on the cold ground. Newt followed suit. He wrapped a comforting arm around her. Tears formed in his eyes just as Tina’s began to fall.

“Leta didn’t deserve that,” Tina said brokenly. “She didn’t have to do that for us.” Her tears fell harder.

Newt tightened his grip and pulled her closer. “No, she didn’t. But she wanted to. I think she thought it was the only way for us to carry on and defeat Grindelwald. She shouldn’t have had to, but she died a hero.”

Tina listened as he spoke and she simply asked. “Did you love her Newt?”

Newt let out a shaky sigh. “A little,” he whispered. “We were very young. I don’t think I was ever _in love_ with her… not like I am with you.” The end of the sentence was practically inaudible. But Tina still heard him.

She didn’t think he had wanted her to hear, so she didn’t outwardly react, but she was elated. It made her heart soar amidst all of the devastating events of the evening, but she didn’t say a word. It wasn’t the right time. The right time would hopefully come soon enough.

Newt’s voice was more normal when he started speaking again, “But Tina, I’m immensely sorry about Queenie.” He looked at Tina and wiped away the fresh tears that rolled down her cheeks. “I myself am stunned over her decision, so I cannot imagine what you…” he trailed off.

Tina took Newt’s hand and squeezed it. “It hurts,” she whispered. “This betrayal, this pain is immense. I’m trying to think of what Queenie could be thinking, but I can’t. I just can’t. I know she loves Jacob with all of her heart and wants to be with him, but she has to know that there are better ways. I cannot fathom what she’s thinking or why she’s thinking it. To think that she believes Grindelwald’s cause would help her and Jacob’s situation is baffling.”

Newt squeezed her hand. “We’ll get her back, Tina. We’ll get her back,” he reassured.

Tina hummed a response and nodded silently.

Jacob meandered his way toward them. His face was red and his eyes were puffy from crying. “Yeah,” Jacob spoke harshly. “We’ve got to get her back.”

Theseus joined them as well, silent as a tomb. His tearstained cheeks were shining in the moonlight. He gave a single nod in agreement. “We need to take Grindelwald down.”

Newt stood up and held out his hand for Tina. She accepted and stood too.

Newt rubbed his brother’s back in comfort. They all had business to take care of and family to save. Determined, the four of them walked toward the street, Newt and Tina hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVED Crimes of Grindelwald and had so many feelings I had to write something. Leta's death and Queenie's leaving were so unexpected and hurt so much for the characters and the viewers, I wanted to do something with that, and this happened. I wanted some brother bonding and I love Newtina, but thought this wouldn't be the right time for them, so I added Newt's silent confession that technically wasn't a confession. Lol. I really hope Queenie gets away from Grindelwald somehow, whether she's like a spy or something, I don't care, I just want her back! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
